Kink On Tap 16
Panel * Maymay (@maymaym) ** maybemaimed.com * Emma (@helio_girl) ** FollowsTheSun.com * Amber Ying (@diabola) ** diabola.org * Laura Duncan ** LauraGDuncan.com Topics * Technology’s Influence On Sex And Young People « Morning Quickie It is especially important to examine how young people access technology and how they use it in their relationships. Texting is a great way for young people to stay in touch with friends, but with young people being charged with distribution of child pornography for sending pictures of themselves (sexting), some kind of regulation is needed. * Text Scarleteen | Scarleteen Because as you probably know, young people use texting a whole heaping lot and it's always been our aim to make sex education and information as accessible as possible. Teens and young adults have enough on their plates already: we want to make getting the important sexuality, sexual health and relationship info and support you (or they, depending on who is reading this) need easy. * How Will Technology Affect the Future of Sex? Clones, Virtuality and Polyamorism Are the rapid advancements in technology and science, in artificial-intelligence and genetics, leading us to a moment in time—a technological singularity—where ultra-intelligent machines improve on their own designs, while we humans are free to edit our own evolution? * Becoming a Sexual Cyborg (NSFW) - Sex Toys - Gizmodo As you'll see, existing innovations take our tongues, fingers, vulvas and penises to the next level. But the future of sex augmentations appears to lie in biometrics and in networking. Soon toys will learn from and interact with our bodies' responses, with or without a partner, while teledildonics will help people separated by vast distances get closer (and wetter). * Abortion Access Dealt Major Blow in Health Insurance Reform Bill In an unprecedented and devastating blow to abortion access in the United States, the House soundly approved (240-194) an amendment to the health care insurance reform bill that basically ensures that all women obtaining insurance through the new insurance exchange will not have coverage for an abortion procedure. * BBC NEWS | Health | New warning on 'perfect vaginas' Operations to improve the appearance of the sex organs for both psychological and physical reasons are on the rise. But surgeons said the report overplayed the risks of an established procedure. Researchers from University College London reviewed all the existing studies on cosmetic labial surgery - which generally involves reducing the amount of tissue that protrudes from the lips which cover the vagina. They found there had been little work to document any longer-term side effects. * SHPANK, CRØSS & STÖCK: Flat-pack on your back — Bookkake CRØSS is a wall-mounted and simplified version of the classic Crux decussata, or St. Andrew’s Cross, one of the most common items to be found in the professional dungeon, and now affordable for the amateur. STÖCK is a more weighty appliance for the restraint of the willing partner, complete with secure base to prevent toppling injuries, while SHPANK is, well, you get the idea… * Currently Obsessed With: Repulsive Jewelry Take a handful of objects that repel people (like cigarettes, x-acto knives, rusty nails, rabbit poop, and syringes) and combine them with some art school talent and you get "Repel," a collection of necklaces designed by Alexandra Chaney that are striking from a distance and equally striking closeup. And, while totally impractical as wearable pieces, I expect to see some amazing things from her in the future! * Gender and Ambition in Literature « Gender Across Borders Certainly, it is easy to pick out historical pairs that seem to support the hypothesis that women write less ambitiously. Compare Emily Dickinson’s miniatures in hymn stanza to Walt Whitman’s sprawling poems. Even HD’s longer works do not encompass as much as Ezra Pound attempted to include in The Cantos (which, incidentally, even the poet himself acknowledges to have fallen short in the final drafts and fragments). It’s also easy to point to cultural factors that might lead to such differences. Men are encouraged to assert themselves, to dare: women have to prove their competency. Women face more pressure not to fail because women’s failures are taken to represent the failures of their sex or gender. Notable Quotes * "Yet another brilliant and incisive point!" ** -- Name @ timestamp External references * KinkForAll Washington DC